The present invention relates to a hair styling device and more particularly pertains to allowing a section of hair to be tied into a twisted elongated knot, that is self-secured with no pins or bands.
The use of hair styling implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair styling implements heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of styling hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,870 to Edmark discloses a tool comprised of a probe and loop for inverting a hair tail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,834 to Lawrence discloses a tool comprised of a loop for treading a ponytail type hairstyle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,638 to Ripley and 5,293,884 to Chapman disclose additional hair styling accessories. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hair styling device for allowing a section of hair to be tied into a twisted elongated knot by when pulling the ends is self secured with no pins or bands.
A hair styling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a section of hair to be tied into a twisted elongated knot.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hair styling device which can be used for allowing a section of hair to be tied into a twisted elongated knot. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.